Aidou in love?
by Minasan mune saikoro
Summary: One day Aidou finds Yori, Yuuki's old room-mate. what well happen. well they get together,or will a level e get there faster than love? find out. bad summary please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Aidou's POV

"Yeah another day of day class students just waiting for me….. I mean…... Us," I was jumping up and down. Then I heard the sound of the doors move so I stopped and started to walk.

Yuuki and Zero were trying to hold all the girls back. There were more today than yesterday.

"Aidou, shoot me," was all I heard and, "Aidou you and me forever together," that's last one had made me stop right there. She was right I would live forever but not her. So I started to run to my left without stopping. I heard girls scream as they ran after me.

I came across a library, so I ran in. There was a young girl sitting there starring at me. So I ran and put my hand over her mouth so she couldn't yell for the girls to come in here. The girl's skin was warm compared to me. But that's because of my power of ice.

Once I knew that all the girls had gone. I let my hand over the girls mouth fall to my side.

"Uh sorry just those girls where following me and………" I didn't want to say what else because it was all vampire stuff, and the day class didn't know we existed only Yuuki, but when she was human.

"Oh yeah it's OK. Hey you're a night class student, what are you doing here when you should be heading for class?" Then I remembered this girl was Yuuki's best friend and room-mate.

"Oh well those girls were chasing me, you know night class stuff." For some reason I didn't want to sound like a jerk to her at least.

"Oh yeah, well I am guessing that you need to get to class and me to bed, see you……." Then I realized she didn't know my name so I guess I should tell her.

"Aidou…" I was starting my last name when she said something.

"Oh yeah you're the famous Aidou Yuuki keeps talking about. Hi am Yori, Yuukis room-mate, nice to meet you. Well I got to go bye!" and with that she left. I soon left after her.

Yori. Her name sounded so beautiful. Wait did I just say beautiful? God,what is happening to me?!?


	2. can't stop thinking of you

Hey sorry the first chapter sucks and maybe this one. I just have so much going on but please R&R.

Aidou's POV

It had been at least a day since I say Yori at the library. Her short hair in her face, her beautiful brownish eyes. _Oh I was doing it again. _I had to stop, because if I got involved, she could get killed by a level E, or even………………… me. So I sat in my room all day looking at the wall.

Yori's POV

Yesterday I had finally meet the famous Aidou around here. Yuuki had talked a lot about how a jerk he was, or how one of his fans was heart broken, when he said they were not going out.

"Yori is anything wrong," I gasped after I heard that voice. I looked up and saw Yuuki giving me a worried look. But I could not complain. I barely got any sleep, thanks to the Aidou guy.

"Yuuki everything's perfect, ok I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Oh and I meet that Aidou guy!"

"Really do you like him? I can set you up!?" she was smiling at me with no end.

"No I do not like him ok, I just meet him, anyways where were you?" her smile dropped suddenly. I thought that maybe I said something wrong.

"Sorry Yuuki I didn't mean to…" I suddenly dropped what I had to say when she sat down and didn't reply. Class went on until school was out. I suddenly felt the presence of someone else. I turned to see who it was and it turned out to be…………….

**Ok I know it's short and you hate me, but at least update. Anyways who do you think it was!? Was it someone she knew or what? I am going to start a poll on what it should be. I will have three choices k will please put you thought on who it is k bye.**


	3. Authors Note

**so i decided to cuntinue every story that has a reveiw sp yeah those stories are up and i am going to delet my yugioh story alright then bye.**


	4. Hikaru who?

**Sorry for not updating in awhile I have to get ready for next year. But I know this is short but it was all I could do cause I am on a time limit.**

**Yori's POV**

**"…HKARU?" I stared to ask aloud. Then everyone in the room turned to me. I felt so embarrassed. Only Yuki was the only one who was looking forward instead of back.**

**"Yori can I speak to you outside, alone?" Hikaru asked. So I shook my head yes and he lead the way. I got so nervous. The last time I saw Hikaru is when I was in the hospital. After that he left to college. **

**I also knew why Yuki was acting like that. And I felt that it was my fault. In fact it was my fault. What happened that night was because of me and my stupidness. Every night after that I only had a nightmares about him and that night. **

**We were soon outside in the hall. He stopped right in his tracks and I bumped into him. After about 10 seconds of silence all he said was "Yori." **

**The way he said my name made me feel a chill run down my back. He still had that cold look in his eyes. I swore it looked like he wanted to kill me or something bad like that.**

**"Hikaru what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in about 5 years." Just then he turned around and pushed her. It was a light push, but it still made her go flying backwards and falling on her back.**

**"Don't ever talk to me in that tone Yori and I knew he was serious. That scarred me more then the physical stuff.**

**"I am so sorry Hikaru….. I didn't mean to….. I swear," she was about to cry. But she almost did every time they were alone together.**

**Then Aidou walked in and saw me. Then I was in total shock. He looked curiously at first then he knew something was up.**

**Then it was like chaos from then on.**

**To be continued…**

_**Like I said I am so sorry for not updating but I hope this gets you a little farther into the story. R&R**_


	5. what is this feeling?

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. I wish I did though because I love it so much.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Yori's POV

Aidou then looked straight at Hikaru and started walking towards us. He had this painful yet cold look in his eyes. I didn't know if they were because of me or Hikaru.

He stopped right in front of Hikaru. Then he turned his head towards me. Not with cold eyes, but loving and compassionate eyes. At first it made me wonder, but then I realized he was looking through me at what Hikaru had just done. I mean it wasn't the first time Hikaru had done this and worst.

But as he looked in my eyes I looked in his to. They looked like they had locked away something long ago. Aidou must have noticed me looking at him, because as soon as he did he turned away right back to Hikaru.

Then I was wondering what was going to happen between us three right here right now?

Aidou's POV

I was looking straight at her. She seemed to be sad and lonely right now. Why? The last time we meet she had a lively look in her eyes. No it looked like pain and fear.

Was it because of this guy? Who was he? Did he know her? I wanted the questions answered as to why she was on the ground.

Then I suddenly felt that she was looking into my eyes. That is when I turned away to look at this guy Yori was with.

Wait why did I care for her? She was just another girl who didn't like him for his looks or charm. Maybe he cared for her for that reason. But he shouldn't after all she is human and Yuki's best friend.

Why do I have this feeling like I need to protect her from this guy? But I should get over this and clear this tense air here right now.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Sorry to be so late with the new chapter but I will be updating more often now with new ideas for this story. It is about to get a whole lot better with a lot more twist in it. So be ready. Thnx for reviewing this story. Loves to all ya'll.**_


End file.
